Butterfly
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot/ This is the story of the four people Rory Williams saved. Cold Blood spoilers.


**mmk, so here's the deal. Up here in the great North the last episode that was aired was Cold Blood, which means next Saturday is Vincent and the Doctor. PLEASE no spoilers in your reviews! And if something in here contradicts what's going on now, cut me some slack, cus I'm not there yet :)**

**O RORY MY LOVE. **

* * *

_It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world._

_- Chaos Theory_

Johnny Adams is a 63 year old man who likes food. It isn't that he's ridiculously overweight, but he enjoys his food and likes to treat himself to it.

One day he has a heart attack and is rushed to the ER. The doctors work on him and then later, as he's in recovery, he has another heart attack.

A young nurse rushes in.

He helps him.

He saves him.

When he gets out of the hospital, Johnny Adams spends time with the grandchildren who hardly knew him.

* * *

Carrie Andrews is crossing the street. She has headphones in and isn't paying attention, which is the first thing that's wrong. Always pay attention to your surroundings. But it's been a long day. She's tired and sick of her job and is feeling trapped. The walls are closing in on her and the music is loud and she's zoning out. Out out out.

Honk honk honk. She dimly hears it but can't put two and two together until a man has her by the arm and is pulling her, pulling her, pulling her, out of the way. Then the van drives past and yells at her, _watch where you're going, _and a man is standing in front of her with a sheepish look on his face as if she had saved him.

_You should be careful. _And then he shoots her a little smile and rushes away from her as if he isn't supposed to be there.

Carrie Andrews quits her job and travels. She sees Ireland and Asia and Egypt and it's all breathtaking. It gets into her heart and keeps her going. It breathes life into her.

She's on a tour of the pyramids when she meets Alex Davids. He's a tall Egyptian tour guide who dazzles her with his knowledge and then later asks for a date. She accepts.

Carrie Andrews' son is named Thomas. He grows up under the care of his mother and father, with crayons and colouring books and Barney reruns on the television because his mother believes it's 'classic.' He grows up knowing he can do whatever he wants. He grows up knowing kindness. He grows up knowing to look both ways before he crosses the street.

Thomas grows up and becomes a social worker. He works in a school and listens as people tell him stories of their life, listens as they confide in him and helps them turn their lives around, listens as they cry and supplies a rock for them.

He helps them.

He saves them.

* * *

Joanne and Sam Williams are in love. He proposes to her on a cold night in October while they're waiting for a tow truck to pick up their broken down car. She's freezing her ass off and miserable and almost kills him when he whips out the ring.

_Now isn't the time Sam! I'm cold and tired and hungry and you're choosing _now _to propose to me?_

He smiles, a smile that will be passed onto his son. _Yeah. Because it doesn't matter where I am, because you always make it great._

She purses her lips. _That was cheesy. _

_But did it work?_

She kisses him.

They're married in two months time.

A year and a half later, Joanne gives birth to a screaming baby. She curses and screams and promises to do terrible things to her husband's genitalia but as soon as the baby comes she turns into a babbling, blubbering mess. She rocks him and coos and threatens the nurses when they try to take him away.

His name is Rory. He is her pride and joy, her baby boy.

He helps her.

He saves her.

* * *

All in one moment:

Johnny Adams dies that night. No one really misses him.

Carrie Andrews is hit by the van. She flies across the street and in a moment of sheer terror she realizes she cannot move her lower half. She spends the rest of her life in a wheelchair, until she drowns herself a few years later after the death of her mother leaves her alone.

Thomas Davids is never born. Many children have nowhere to turn.

Joanne and Sam Williams die childless.

A nine hundred year old Time Lord is devastated but that's okay-

you can't miss someone who never existed.


End file.
